


The Walls Will Shatter

by natalyah_04



Category: Hidden legends, Secret Society - Fandom, Stories untold - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalyah_04/pseuds/natalyah_04
Summary: Jacob and Kayla were a pair of ordinary twin teenagers from New Jersey, who were just trying to live their lives. All of a sudden their parents decided to pack up everything and move to sunny California. Faced with nothing better to do the twins decide to head to the beach where they find out that nothing is the way it seems.Will the twins survive their new fate, or will the walls that create life as they know it slowly begin to shatter?





	The Walls Will Shatter

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Every corner of the earth shook with intense strength. The sand beneath our feet shifted. The sea began to rise till it reached our shoulders. 

“Kayla we have to swim! We have to get out of here!” I screamed at the top of my lungs but the sound of the rushing waves completely muted my voice. 

And then she went down. 

“KAYLA!! KAYLA come back!” Tears welled in my eyes. But before I had a chance to reach out to her, a wave, tall as a skyscraper fell on top of me, and everything went black.

Earlier That Day… 

“I call this room!” I said as I threw my suitcase into the empty, all white room. My mind fluttered with the endless thoughts of where everything would go, and the color I would paint it, and how I’d convince Dad to switch my door out for a new one with a lock.

“Oh no you don’t Jacob. This room is mine. Oldest always gets first choice. It’s basic sibling law.” Ah my dear sister Kayla, always with her attitude and so called “intelligence.” How kind of her to grace to my room with her presence.

“Well that law wasn’t exactly made for twins who were born 10 seconds apart. Now scram, I gotta start planning this place out.” 

“Actually you guys,” Mom and Dad’s faces popped in through the doorway. “We’ve actually decided that you guys would share a room.” 

“WHAT!” We screamed in unison. 

“This isn’t going to work out she’s super nosey and can never just get out of my way.”

“Not to mention he’s a jerk and always has his weirdo friends over.”

“Well maybe you should just get yourself your own friends so you can stop following me around all the time.”

“That’s enough!” Mom shouted. “We are so tired of you two always being at each other’s throats. Maybe this whole bedroom thing would be a great way for you guys to get to know each other better.” 

“Mom we’ve been forced to share everything with each other for our entire lives.” I said “Heck, we even had to be in the womb at the same time. You could feel us bumping around in there, what makes you think this will be any better?”

“Well if it doesn’t get better than maybe we’ll just have to take away the TV, Xbox, computers and phones, that you too seem to love so much. Would that be better?” Said Dad.

“No!” We shouted in unison. (And don’t start stereotyping about how twins think the same.)

“Then it’s settled. You two will share this room. Now why don’t you guys go out and explore while me and your dad go out and buy some stuff to make this place a little more homey.” Said Mom.

“Where could we possibly go Mom.” Said Kayla.

“You guys are in sunny California after a 4 hour flight from New Jersey. This is something most kids dream about!”

“Then I guess we aren’t like most kids.” I mumbled. “Come on Kayla. Let’s just get this over with.” 

Kayla and I began to head out the door when we heard mom call out to us.

“...And stay out of the beach I don’t need you two drowning on our first day here!”

Kayla and I glanced at each other and smiled. We knew just the place where we would go.

***

“Wow, it’s so beautiful out here.” Kayla pulled out her phone to snap a selfie in front of the beautiful sea. “Wait till Mariah sees this. It beats Jersey Shore ten times over.” 

I stared out at the ocean and began to glance around the beach. The lifeguard chairs were left empty. And not one person besides us walked in the sand. 

“Hey Kayla do you think the beaches here have a closing time?” 

“They can’t just close the beach Jacob. What would give you that idea?”

“Well we are the only ones here, it’s 12 o’clock, and it’s a Saturday. Why wouldn’t anyone else want to be here?”

“Does it look like I would know when these people want to be here.” Kayla rolled her eyes and continued to take selfies.

I started to walk closer to the water’s edge.

“Jacob don’t get too close. You know we can’t swim and if you die I might as well jump in too cause Mom’s gonna kill me!” 

I ignored my idiot of a sister and continued walking. When I got about twenty feet from the water’s edge something seemed off.

“Hey Kayla the beach is… shaking.”

“What are you talking about doofus? Beaches don’t shake.” 

“Come look!”

Kayla quickly ran down the sloped sand until she was right next to me. We continued walking until we were about five feet from the shore. 

“Kayla… what is this?”

A warped, hologram like wall stood before us. The wall was see through allowing us to peer out into the ocean. The closer we got the more the wall rippled, causing the beautiful ocean scene to become warped and bent out of shape.

I slowly reached my hand out and touched the image. Immediately a bolt of electricity spread through my arm forcing me to fall backwards. 

And then IT happened.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Every corner of the earth shook with intense strength. The sand beneath our feet shifted. The image shattered and immediately the sea began to rise till it reached our shoulders. 

“Kayla we have to go! We have to get out of here!” I screamed at the top of my lungs but the sound of the rushing waves completely muted my voice. 

And then she went down. The black water covered her head leaving nothing but the thick sea foam in her place.

“KAYLA!! KAYLA come back!” Tears welled in my eyes. But before I had a chance to reach out to her, a wave, tall as a skyscraper fell on top of me, and everything went black.

To Be Continued...


End file.
